Perfect Date
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: Midorima finally agreed to go out on a date with Takao, and he just wants everything to be perfect. MidoTaka fluff.


**Perfect Date**

Takao was exhilarated. Today was the perfect day he'd always dreamed of. After months of begging, Shin-chan had finally agreed to go on a date with him. They'd been officially in a relationship for a while already, but the miracle shooter was too uncomfortable with any sort of PDA to ever consider going out in a proper date. But today was finally it and Takao couldn't be more excited about it.

He'd planned everything out to perfection: they'd go to a nice and quiet restaurant to have lunch (because Shin-chan didn't like loud places), then they'd take a short nice walk around the park (and maybe, if Shin-chan let down his guard just a little, he'd allow Takao to hold his hand _in public_), and finally, they'd catch a movie that Shin-chan had chosen (although Takao was hoping they'd sneak to the back of the theatre to make out just a little when the lights went down). When the movie was over, he'd walk Shin-chan home and give him a goodnight kiss on his doorstep. The beautiful green-haired giant would most likely get a little mad and rush back inside, blushing furiously, but that too, would be perfect.

Yes, everything was perfectly planned out and Takao was ready to enjoy the best day of his life

* * *

Okay, so maybe things hadn't gone exactly according to plan.

Scratch that. Nothing was going according to plan and everything was fucking ruined.

Takao had forgotten Shin-chan was heavily allergic to walnuts. So when the shooting guard realized the dish they were sharing had some ninja walnuts hidden in between the meat, he rushed out of the restaurant and Takao had to follow him to the bathroom to throw up, and then to the closest hospital just to be sure.

"I'm so sorry, Shin-chan, I don't know how I could forget." Takao sobbed miserably. Even a clueless guy like him could tell how terrible Shin-chan was feeling. "I should take you home, you need to rest."

Midorima's expression softened a little. Takao noticed how much he was struggling to make himself smile just a little. "Don't feel so bad about it, I should've made sure too." He pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose and looked away. "Besides, there's no need to go back yet, I'm feeling a little better already. We've already bought the tickets, so it would be a waste, right?"

Takao smiled softly and nodded, his belly swarming with butterflies.

But ruining lunch wasn't enough. As they took a short walk down the park, Takao managed to trip and make both of them fall into a pile of trash, get himself run down by a kid on a scooter, and crash another family's picnic while running away from an angry mom blaming him for ruining her child's scooter. All of which managed to put Midorima in a _really_ bad mood (and a remaining stomach cramp wasn't helping), so whenever Takao had even tried to brush their hands together, he'd get a deadly glare in return.

He knew he couldn't blame Shin-chan for being mad at him, but getting blown off like that was just a little bit too mean, and now he too had his mood soured. Maybe he should give this up and go home. Heck, maybe the world was telling him it was not meant to be between them and that he should give up the relationship as a whole. Takao bit his lip. He didn't want that at all. He loved Shin-chan too much to give up over a stupid fucked up date.

"Are you alright?"

Midorima looked at him with slight concern and Takao wondered if his inner turmoil had shown in his face. He shook it off and smiled back at his boyfriend.

"Yeah, don't worry. Let's hurry or we'll be late to the movie."

He grabbed the shooting guard by the wrist and dragged him before he had any time to complain about it.

* * *

So far, at least this part of the date was going all according to plan. They arrived to the cinema on time and he managed to convince Shin-chan to sit in the far corner at the back of the room, with no one else around them. His boyfriend's mood also seemed to have improved and even his stomach pain had subsided. Takao licked his lips as the lights started to go down and the screen lit up. Maybe just this once, things would turn out the way he wanted them to.

When the movie's opening sequence started to roll, Takao made sure no one was watching them and proceeded to execute his plan. He placed his arm on the armrest, just barely grazing Midorima's own. He wasn't sure if the lack of reaction was a good thing or not, but he decided to continue. He leaned forward slowly and planted a short sweet kiss on Midorima's cheek, then shifted a little to lay a longer one on the corner of his boyfriend's lips.

The green-haired boy turned to look at him, and even though it was dark, Takao knew he was getting one of his infamous glares.

"What are you doing, Takao?" he asked, sounding annoyed.

He grinned sheepishly. "Well… you know… something like… sneaking to the cinema but _not watching_ the movie?"

Midorima tensed up. "Are you out of your mind? This place is full of people" he whispered, trying not to draw any attention from the rest of the attendees.

"Ehhh… that's kind of the point? Isn't it sort of exciting? Doing it in front of everyone without them noticing?"

He already knew the answer before he even asked. Surprisingly enough, Midorima didn't blow up in bewilderment and throw a lecture about PDA at him, but simply turned away from him and huffed.

"Takao, I _want_ to watch this movie. You even asked me to choose, I really don't understand you."

The point guard sighed in resignation and sunk back into his seat, sulking, with his arms crossed over his chest. Not like anything on this date was going well for him, who cared.

Midorima shifted in his seat a little and Takao's pout turned into a smile. The taller teen's arm had surreptitiously snuck all the way to Takao's armrest and just stayed there. He almost felt bad for getting pissed at Shin-chan just a second ago, he was just too cute. Even in the dark, he could tell the green-haired boy was blushing. He uncrossed his arms and rested one atop Shin-chan's, lacing their fingers together.

"I love you, Shin-chan" he whispered, a wide grin plastered on his face. He received only a grunt for response, but that was okay. The light squeeze he felt in his fingers was good enough for him.

* * *

In spite of everything, it hadn't been such a terrible date, Takao thought as he accompanied Midorima to the porch of his house. Even if things hadn't gone as planned, he'd had fun with his boyfriend, and had even held hands during the hour and a half that the movie lasted. That alone was like bliss.

"Thanks for today, Shin-chan." He said, grinning, as the green-haired miracle searched for his house keys.

Midorima looked at him with slight confusion. "Why are you thanking me? It was your idea all along."

Takao shook his head. "That's not it. It's 'thanks' for spending today with me. I had a lot of fun."

The taller teen looked away, dropping his keys to the ground while trying to hide his embarrassment. "It… it wasn't too terrible for me."

There was something about Midorima's tsundere side that Takao just couldn't resist. He took a step forward and stole a kiss from his boyfriend's lips before he had any chance to complain. "Good night, Shin-chan. Let's do this again sometime, yes? I promise to double-check about the walnuts."

He turned around to leave (getting away from Shin-chan was proving harder than he expected) but he was stopped by Midorima's voice calling out to him.

"Wait… Takao." The miracle shooter paused a little, blushing. "Do… do you want to come in? My family's out of town and uhm… we can just put on a movie and… you know… n-not watch it."

Takao's face lit up and he grinned excitedly. Today was definitely the best day ever.

**Owari.**

Just a little something for Christmas (even though it's not Christmas-themed). I haven't been really inspired lately, sorry for the general lack of activity. I wanted a full-blown tsundere Shin-chan for this one. And I may or may not write the "not watching the movie" scene, depends on my mood. Right now I want to work in a small AoKise story, so I'll see where it goes.

Merry Christmas everyone!


End file.
